


Spin the Bottle

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Poor Clint, darcy and phil are little shits, drunk!clint, farmer boy clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6<br/>Spin the Bottle<br/>30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy X Clint X Coulson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the Bottle

Spin the Bottle

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy X Clint X Coulson

xXx

“Spin the bottle? How old are you?” Darcy asked incredulous, sliding to the farmhouse floor across from Clint in front of the fireplace.

“Old enough to know better, but just drunk enough not to care.” He slurred, setting the bottle down on the floor between them. The door opened just then revealing Phil Coulson fresh from shoveling snow and ready for a good night’s sleep. “Phil!” Clint exclaimed. “You are just in time!”

“That’s never good.” He mumbled more to himself.

“Come talk some sense into your boyfriend.” Darcy told him as he approached the couple on the floor.

“Why is he only my boyfriend when he’s drunk?” the look Darcy shot him was answer enough.

“Because he only ever does stupid shit like this when he’s drunk.”

“It’s not stupid!” Clint interrupted. “It’ll be fun!” he poked at the empty vodka bottle. “Besides,” he sniffled. “I never got to do stuff like this.” He looked up, his eyes big and watery. “No time for fun in the circus.”

“Are you seriously playing the orphan carnie card?” Darcy scowled. She looked to Phil who just shrugged in return plopping down beside her.

“How do you think he got me to sleep with him?”

“Heeey.” Clint whined in protest.

“I thought it was his arms?” she smirked.

“Yea.” At this point they were both ignoring Clint.

Phil nodded. “That didn’t hurt.”

“You’re ignoring me.”

“Do you think we could stall him until he passes out?” Darcy questioned.

“No.”

“Probably.”

“Stop ignoring me.”

“Maybe we can convince him we already played and he won.”

“I would win.”

“How do you win spin the bottle?” Phil asked sitting back against the sofa. She shrugged.

“I don’t know, kiss everyone.” She suggested. “Or the most people.”

“Let’s do that.”

“That makes sense. I suppose it’s not such a bad idea either, I mean I’m freezing and what better way to warm up.” Phil grinned leaning closer to her. She closed the distance sealing her lips to his. They could hear Clint’s quick intake of breath followed by the soft exclamation of “Damn.”

“See Clint, we don’t need a bottle. Although I wouldn’t say no to sexy dice.” Darcy replied when they finally pulled apart minutes later. Phil chuckled looking to Clint.

“Looks like you were right.” he told her watching as Clint drooled on the hard wood. “A little distraction and he’s out like a light.”

“Hmm, too bad. I was starting to like the idea of a game.” Darcy looked up at Phil through her lashes and he smirked back down at her.

“I’m sure we could fill him in later.” He pulled her into him lying back slowly.

“He’ll be so disappointed.” She tried to reason half-heartedly as she straddled his waist.

“We’ll make it up to him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow: Day 7  
> Stuck Someplace Together in Winter  
> Darcy Lewis/Johnny Storm


End file.
